


Childhood Antics

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace and Luffy keep busy in Fuschia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Antics

“Hah! I’m still taller than you, squirt!” Eight-year-old Ace stuck his tongue out at his brother, emphasizing his point.

“No fair, you were standing on your tiptoes!” Luffy cried, retaliating with a light shove. Ace bumped back into the post outside Makino’s bar they’d been using to measure their heights. It had several scratches along it, marking their progress throughout the years.

“I’m telling Shanks that you cheated!” With that, the five-year-old took off.

“Oi, not so fast, Luffy! You cheated too, and I’m telling him first!” Ace tore off after his brother, quickly catching up. He grabbed Luffy by the shoulders, throwing him back as he took the lead. Luffy got back up and abandoned that track, instead choosing to yell to get his point across.

“SHANKS!!!” He hollered at the top of his lungs. “ACE CHEATED!!! ACE IS A CHEATER, CHEATER, CHEATER CHEA – mmph!” Ace slammed a hand down over his brother’s mouth, before yanking it away in disgust when Luffy licked it with a long, wet swipe of his tongue.

Shanks and Makino walked out of the bar, aiming two confused looks at the boys.

“What’s this now? Ace cheated at what?” Shanks squatted in front of Luffy, and Ace was now shaking his head madly back and forth.

“He says he’s taller than me, but he stands on his tiptoes!” The younger boy wailed, sniffing tearfully.

“Yeah, well Luffy was standing on a rock _and_ on his tiptoes. That means he’s a bigger cheater than me.” Ace butted in, nodding firmly and turning his back on his brother. “Isn’t that right, Makino?”

The two adults looked at the two identical innocent faces before them before Shanks sighed, wiping his arm across his face.

Makino laughed. “Quite the pair, these two.”

Shanks had to agree.


End file.
